


A goat meets a chick

by rabidtanuki, wupuga



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidtanuki/pseuds/rabidtanuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wupuga/pseuds/wupuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crackfic (I think it's a crackfic...correct me if I'm wrong) I wrote for OC Kiss Week 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A goat meets a chick

**Author's Note:**

> Henrietta Buttercup belongs to the wonderful (and super funny) wupuga (Tumblr link [here](http://wupuga.tumblr.com/)).  
> The "bad MS Paint art" is also by wupuga.  
> 

* * *

 

 _What has become of my life_? Yunah sighed as she finally escaped the confines of her quarters and out into the Skyhold’s garden, her refuge. She shook her head vigorously not only to loosen the painfully tight neck muscles but also to chase the haunting image of the paperwork piled high on her desk. Her horns felt heavy on her shoulders. Yunah sighed again.

 _I swear one day I will just shove some of those infuriating letters from Orlais down my throat_ , Yunah fumed as she looked around the garden. The dawn had just begun to dye the eastern sky golden and she was alone, free to sulk in silent solitude.

 _Or not_.

 _A Grey Warden_. Yunah had not been notified that any Warden would be visiting Skyhold, but the blue brigandine and the griffon crest on the silverite breastplate were unmistakable. The Warden hadn’t noticed Yunah’s presence, or did not show it if she had. Yunah held her breath and watched as the Warden paced around the garden in a large circle, not quite running but at a brisk pace, pausing every time the morning dew caught the sunrays and sparkled.

She was exquisite. A fiery redhead with the most unusual beady golden-brown eyes, her lean yet strong legs carried her with the confidence of a seasoned warrior. Yunah pondered for a moment whether she should introduce herself to the Warden or leave her be, but her curiosity won over.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Yunah said softly as she took a careful few steps towards the Warden. The Warden caught Yunah’s gaze and nodded in response. She did not seem surprised or startled, but Yunah noted how the Warden’s slender digits gently closed over the hilt of her sheathed sword. “Inquisitor Yunah Adaar. Many call me the Herald of Andraste,” Yunah said and bowed her head a little.

“Henrietta,” the Warden replied and returned the bow. “Well met, Inquisitor.” Yunah stood still as the Warden’s eyes traced the contours of her horns and down her neck. Yunah shivered. “You are taller than I’d imagined,” the Warden smiled, her gaze lingering on Yunah’s long legs.

“I hear that often,” Yunah chuckled, hoping the blushing did not show. _I should ask her what brought her to Skyhold_ , Yunah thought. “What else had you imagined about me?” Yunah asked instead and felt more heat rise to her cheeks.

“Not much,” the Warden chuckled. “Leliana has told me all about you.”

“Are you here to visit Leliana then?” Yunah said, trying not to look too disappointed.

“Yes and no. I am here to see you save the world and offer my aid if you would accept,” the Warden replied as she crossed the garden towards Yunah. “We’ll speak soon,” the Warden whispered as she leaned up, planting a light peck on Yunah’s flaming cheek. “Hmm. Not food,” the Warden shrugged and spat the piece of whatever it was that was on Yunah’s cheek.

“My pillow sheds,” Yunah giggled.

“Not feather, I hope,” the Warden raised a brow teasingly.

“No. Not wool, either. It’s cotton.”

They shared a hearty laugh before each went her own way: Yunah to the barn and the Warden to the rookery.  


End file.
